The Dark Prince
by The Narwhal Ninja
Summary: Cygnus is an orphan and being raised by his Aunt Narcissa and Uncle Lucius. He led a normal life for the child of magical folk. But, when he turns fifteen, things start getting weird. Can he live down his parents' wicked legacies? Or will he become them?
1. Prologue

**Okay, I'm well aware that the summary sounds an awful lot like Harry's life. Well, too bad. If you aren't going to read it because of that, well that's your own problem, not mine. This is an epic story, one that will leave you going "Oh my Wizard God, why didn't JKR think of this?" Or, that's what my narcissistic self is hoping your reaction will be. :D Read&&Review! **

**As a side note: I'm still in school. My grammar isn't going to be perfect. Get over it. **

**PS: I only own the characters that JKR doesn't. ;)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

Lord Voldemort listened in quiet awe as Bellatrix's screams pierced the room next to the one he, Lucius, and Severus were sitting in. Neither one of the men said anything, partially because two of them had never experienced anything like it. Many moments passed, filled with Narcissa's sharp commands and Bellatrix's loud swears.

As the Dark Lord gave up hope on finishing the discussion that had been taking place prior to Bellatrix's untimely problem, her screams were replaced by another's. Almost seconds later, Narcissa was in the room occupied by the three men, her face flush with many emotions.

"It's a boy," she announced. All three men took a sharp breath. Surprise lingered behind all six eyes.

"A boy?" Severus asked. Narcissa nodded.

Lucius swallowed, clearly trying to think of what to say. "Sir, what are we to do about this… Development."

Lord Voldemort cleared his throat, buying more time to make a decision.

Before he could answer, he heard Bellatrix's voice, scratchy and faint. "My Lord."

He got up and swept into the room to see her cradling the small child, wrapped in black fabric. "Yes, Bella?"

"I think I should keep it," she said bravely.

Lord Voldemort's eyes widened. "What makes you say that, Bella?"

"It might be a good idea, sir, to have another child to pass the Death Eater bloodlines to, to instill your ideas upon, just in case something were to happen to you," she said. As soon as she finished her statement, her eyes widened, obviously fearing she put her words wrong.

The Dark Lord turned her suggestion over in his head. Normally, he would have ripped her head off for merely suggesting that something might happen to him. But in retrospect, he had been finding himself grow weaker. He knew that Potter was finding the Horcruxes.

He cursed himself for not killing Dumbledore when he had the chance two years previously. It would have stopped him from telling Potter the only way to kill him. Every couple of months, he could feel one of the Horcruxes being destroyed. He knew that at least three of them were gone. Four more and he was mortal.

He gazed at the child in Bellatrix's arms. He looked human enough. When he had decided that none of Bellatrix's wicked attributes had snaked their way into her son, he saw it.

A birthmark on his left forearm in the shape of a snake. He smiled a devious smile, satisfied at the sign of darkness.

"This will be a fine child," he announced. Bellatrix breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Do you want to hold him, my Lord?" she offered.

Lord Voldemort blinked, taken aback by her offer. Nonetheless, he took the child from her arms and gently held him close. He looked at him with more intent.

The child was no longer than a wand, small and light. His eyes were closed and his lips were pursed. He squirmed and fidgeted, confined within the realms of his black cloth.

"What are you going to name him?" he asked.

"Cygnus, in keeping with family tradition," Bellatrix stated.

Lord Voldemort nodded and watched as Cygnus's eyes opened. He expected something blue, similar to Rodolphus's. Instead he saw steely gray. Similar to, dare he say it, Sirius Black's. He was surprised at the amount of darkness already held in the infant's eyes.

"Oh yes, Cygnus shall do wonders in years to come," he muttered. Bellatrix motioned to have her son placed in her hands, to which the Dark Lord obliged. They watched the infant in silence, wondering what they were to do with him, where they were to keep him.

A second later, Cygnus sneezed. A plant next to Bellatrix burst into flames.

Lord Voldemort quickly withdrew a wand. "Aquamenti," he muttered at the plant. A stream of water burst from the wand and extinguished the plant.

All the while, they were smiling demonically. "Showing power at this age," Lord Voldemort said, "interesting, very interesting. You and Rodolphus should be proud."

Bellatrix's smile disappeared. She looked very nervous, like she had no way of telling him. "There's just one thing, my Lord."

He looked at her.

"It's just that, he's…"

"What, Bella?"

"He's…"

"Out with it!"

"He's your son."

* * *

><p><strong>Was I right? Are you shouting at magical religious deities? You get Red Vines if you R&amp;&amp;R! :D<strong>


	2. Chapter 1

**To my one reviewer: Thank you for the feedback! :D I'm glad I fulfilled your fanfiction desire! x3 You get a Red Vine! Or a Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. Whichever you prefer. **

**This one takes place just after Cygnus turns five. I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible, but if I screw some dates and times up - well, I'm not one for math. -.-**

**Disclaimer: I (still) don't own Harry Potter and his band of magical what-nots! **

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Narcissa called again for her son. It was his first evening home in ages, and he had brought along a guest. His fiancée, Elaine Wormwood, was a half blood with blue eyes and rich brown hair. The two had met at a Quidditch match and been head over heels since.

"Draco, dear, hurry up!" Narcissa shouted yet again. Her son's voice grumbled something, but she heard the two coming down the stairs. She couldn't help but smile; those two reminded her so much of herself and Lucius.

She turned around to walk back to the kitchen to ensure all was in order for Elaine's parents, but she was stopped by a small boy with a stock of black curly hair and dark thundercloud gray eyes. He looked up at her with a smile that only a five year old could manage.

"Auntie Cissa, what am I going to do?" he asked. Narcissa bent down and planted a kiss on the toddler's head.

"Cygnus, you're going to be the little star." She scooped him up and placed him on her hip. "You get to tell about how nice your older cousin is. And how brave he is. And how much you love to see Elaine."

"I do like to play with Elaine. She puts me on her back and pretends I'm a famous Quidditch player," Cygnus said. Narcissa smiled at him and walked toward the kitchen, turning back when she heard Draco and Elaine behind them.

"I don't see what's so urgent, Mum," Draco said. "They aren't due to be here for another hour."

"And if I didn't break you two up now, there's no telling when you would." Narcissa said, noting the two's ruffled appearances. Elaine's cheeks flushed and Draco's eyes slid to the ground. Cygnus's head cocked, a look of confusion spreading across his brow.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Narcissa looked at him.

"You'll understand when you're older, dear," she said. He shrugged but took this as an acceptable answer. Elaine excused herself to get ready, along with Draco. Cygnus toddled off to play with his toys.

Narcissa busied herself, ordering elves around, cooking in the kitchen to ensure perfection, and finally reapplying her make up and changing her clothes. No sooner had she walked down the stairs to track down her nephew did the doorbell ring.

"Lucius! Will you get the door?" she shouted, still trying to find Cygnus. She ducked into the sitting room, only to find abandoned toys and a gaping door into the garden.

"Oh, Cygnus, why today?" she moaned. She marched outside to retrieve the boy, but she found a disturbing sight.

Traced in the flower bed was the Dark Mark. Cygnus was sitting not ten feet away, with a snake slithering near him. He was whispering to it, a giant smile on his face. "Auntie Cissa!" he shouted with five year old glee. "Look at the pretty snake!"

"Cygnus! Get away from that!" she shouted. She ran over and scooped the child up, ignoring the fact that the mud coat he was wearing was staining her finest robes. She made her way back over, scolding Cygnus for playing in the garden without an adult. She also strictly forbad him from drawing that thing in the flower bed. Or anywhere else for that matter.

Cygnus's eyes welled up with tears. "Auntie Cissa, I'm sorry I made you mad."

Narcissa's scowl eased. "And you can't play with snakes," she finished. She gave the boy a hug and walked inside. Lucius was standing at the door to the sitting room with their future in-laws behind him.

"Narcissa," he started.

"It's okay, I didn't know he was out there and got worried," she said. She nodded a hello to the man and woman behind her husband. "I think I'll go clean him up and join you all for dinner."

Dinner was interesting. After Cygnus was cleaned up and Narcissa had changed clothes, they entered the dinning room and took their seats. Cygnus then proceeded to spin tales of his older cousin and him; some of them slaying dragons, others of them braving the seas, and even some where they were world famous Quidditch players.

The in-laws ate him up. But just after desert was served, the unthinkable happened. Narcissa saw it out of the corner of her eye. A huge python. Cygnus's eyes grew dark and his mouth started moving. Loud whispers escaped his tiny lips and it seemed to have caught the snake's attention.

The entire table was silent for a moment, then they realized what was going on.

"Stupefy!" shouted Lucius as he flicked his wand toward the serpent. It recoiled, but a split second later it was poised to strike.

"Petrificus Totalus!" shouted Draco. The snake froze and the entire table breathed a sigh of relief. Then they noticed the shouting Cygnus.

"NO! You'll hurt him!" he shouted. "Don't harm my friend!"

"Friend?" spat Draco. "That's a snake!"

"He talks to me!" insisted Cygnus. The in-laws exchanged looks and motioned for their daughter. Elaine tried to protest, but they shook their heads. She was chauffeured out of the manor, despite Draco's pleads for a second chance. Narcissa was simply devastated and Lucius was embarrassed.

"Parseltongue," he growled.

"It's not his fault," she insisted. Nonetheless, he still shook his head.

"Narcissa, you know very well who his parents are." Narcissa made to protest, but Lucius cut her off. "And if he's already showing these signs, there's no telling what could happen…"

"I know, Lucius, I know," she said with defeat. Cygnus was like her son; and she simply couldn't bear the thought of something bad happening to him.

"We will have to keep this from everyone. No one at Hogwarts appears to know about this," Lucius said.

"Is that all that matters?" snapped Narcissa, "Your appearance? Lucius, the poor boy is the child of the Dark Lord and a mentally unstable mass murderer! He can't help that some things are just hardwired into him."

Cygnus appeared around the corner, chewing his nails. "Uncle Lucius," he said, his voice threatening to break, "I'm sorry I ruined your party."

Lucius's cold stare broke as he laid his eyes on Cygnus. "It wasn't your fault," he said gently, "We just need to establish some rules."

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to put some witty comment here, but I'm just going to shamelessly ask for more reviews. And tell your friends! I'll ask for that too.<strong>

**I challenge you too tell some Potter lovin' fan about this fanfiction - but only if you think that it's worthy of your friend's attention. Oxygen Potassium? (You see, I'm such a nerd. Oxygen is O and Potassium is K, so when one puts them together, you get OK. Are we square?)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Loopy, I'm still working out a proper ending to Cyggy's adventures with teenage parent issues. But, I will take your request into consideration. :D Thanks for being a loyal reader! **

**Again, I'm trying to keep this as canon as possible, but JKR wasn't very specific on James's age, so I guessed. And I, for the life of me, could not remember how Rose looked. All of these are fixable, so if I got something wrong, do let me know. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, do you think I'd be writing fanfiction? **

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Cygnus waved good-bye to his aunt and uncle from the train window. His curly black hair fell just past his nose and his thunderstorm eyes were dark and menacing. However, his grin was wide and he was just as excited as the next child.

He was going to learn how to hone his magical powers and become a powerful wizard like Draco. As he turned, he saw a large group of people shouting and crowding around someone.

His blood turned cold as he caught sight of a lightning shaped scar.

Harry was laughing and shaking hands with nearly everyone in the train station. A confident looking red haired woman stood next to him, just as happy. Two young boys clung to their parents' sides. A boy, hardly six, with Ginny's hair was holding his father's free hand and was smiling widely at the attention.

The second boy, who was a spitting image of his father, clung to his mother's slacks, chewing his fingers. He couldn't have been two and his eyes were darting around trying to process the entire scene. He tugged at his mother's pant leg and pointed.

Ron and Hermione joined the group with a daughter of their own. She had Hermione's bouncy curls, but they were Ron's shade of red. She smiled at her cousins and gave her aunt a hug.

There was a slight commotion and the four adults turned away from the train. The three children beamed wide smiles into the group.

A boy emerged from the entourage. His hair was bright turquoise and he was carrying a trunk with the initials TRL on them. Cygnus felt an involuntary shiver race down his spine as he took in the entire picture.

TRL kissed an elderly woman and hugged the Potters and Weasleys. He jumped on the train with a final wave and quickly found a window to look through. This window happened to be the one Cygnus had been looking through.

He smiled politely and stuck out his hand. "Teddy Lupin," he said.

"Cygnus Malfoy." Cygnus shook his hand with a tight smile.

"Your first year too?" asked Teddy. Cygnus nodded. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Slytherin," Cygnus replied. Teddy crinkled his nose.

"I'm shooting for a Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, like my mum and dad." A few kids from down the train's corridor called Teddy's name excitedly. "Well," he said, "I guess I'm off. See ya around, Cygnus!"

Cygnus muttered a reply and shook himself. _Why had my blood gone cold when I set my eyes on the Potters? And what about Teddy strikes me as odd?_ He continued to wonder in his head as he planted himself in a compartment.

The compartment was shared by two children, a boy and a girl. They smiled at Cygnus and the boy motioned for him to sit next to him. "Wotcher!"

Cygnus smiled. The girl returned it. She had sunny blonde hair and bewitching blue eyes. The boy was a confident brunette with dark jade eyes. They looked nothing alike.

"My name is Apollo Malcolm, and this is my twin sister Artemis," Apollo said. Cygnus introduced himself and Apollo laughed. "Cygnus? Wow, our parents must have all been astronomers!"

"Well, mum was," Artemis corrected. "Dad was a muggle."

Cygnus smiled proudly. "My parents were both magical."

"Really?" asked Apollo. "You're a pureblood?" Cygnus's smile faltered slightly.

"Well, I really don't know. You see, my parents died when I was very little. My aunt and uncle raised me." Artemis and Apollo exchanged glances. They murmured their apologies and soon the conversation turned to other things, such as the Chudley Cannons, who appeared to actually have a chance this year.

"Hufflepuff!" shouted the Sorting Hat. Teddy Lupin jumped off the stool after the Deputy Headmaster, none other than Horace Slughorn, took the hat off his green hair - which was turning to a shade of black with yellow streaks. He could barely contain his excitement and he raced over to the Hufflepuff table.

Cygnus grinned at the boy. He was glad that he had gotten in the house he wanted. Right after Teddy was Apollo Malcolm.

"Slytherin!" shouted the Hat. Apollo beamed and his dark jade eyes lit up. He slid off the stool and raced toward the Slytherin table.

"Artemis Malcolm!" shouted Professor Slughorn. The little blonde went up to the stool, shaking with excitement.

"Ravenclaw!" shouted the Hat. A flicker of sadness passed through her blue eyes; she wasn't in the same House as her brother. But, nonetheless, she jumped up and ran toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Cygnus Malfoy!" called Professor Slughorn. Cygnus took a deep breath and walked up to the stool. He climbed on and sat there. He caught the professor looking at him with an observant glint in his eye.

The Hat was dropped on his head. It jolted when it came in contact with Cygnus's shaggy curly hair. After a moment's thought, the Hat shouted, "Slytherin!"

* * *

><p><strong>Almost to the good part... So close...<strong>

**Updates might start to slow, since I've had the first few chapters saved on my laptop and I have to write more. But, that won't happen for at least three more chapters, so we're good for now. **


End file.
